User talk:Drew1200
Archives We don't have userboxes yet!!!You can make some! :D βʮɠ 18:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :P Curse you Google! *Earth Explodes* βʮɠ 18:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ps. See my updated Ice Monster Story. I tried, for some reason it didn't understand what I typed in. I know I typed the right thing in, too... I'll try again sometime. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 18:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *We watch as the world goes up in flames on Google Earth.* :P PS I saw it. :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 18:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) We can't have more than four items on the portal above, and if we move both types of monsters into one (Like I did) it will only show some of them. :( βʮɠ 21:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that is a problem. I tried to do more than four, and it wouldn't let me... ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 21:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) HERE!!!!!!!!!! :P βʮɠ 19:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) What is that supposed to mean? :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) PS You got here just in time. I was just about to leave. :P Favicon Icon You didn't put it on, you just posted it.If you click on it's picture, though, it will show an example, as will every picture. :) βʮɠ 19:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, do you have any idea how to make it work? According the an article I found on them, you only need to upload it with a certain name... ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) .fav?Couldn't find anything else, either. :/ βʮɠ 20:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea what you mean. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I mean, was it a .fav icon!? :P And I couldn't find anything else either. :P βʮɠ 20:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) No, it was a .ico. :) (Check your talk page) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I know.But it's not showing..............:( βʮɠ 20:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Any new users? OKAY!Now let's post pictures! :D Ps. You passed the LMB wiki. :D Bug I didn't get a chance to try. I can do it now, but I would have to leave here for the day if I did... I'll post as many as I can, but I have to leave soon. :( Yeah, I passed it the other day. :P If we keep up talking on here like this, then it will never go over on there again. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) PS I added your sig for you. :P I'm here! :P βʮɠ 22:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) WE NEED TO VOTE ON THE FEATURED ARTICLE AND FACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P (We can change fact to image) 13:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION DREW1200!!! :P HELLO?!YOU'VE ONLY BEEN LOOKING AT MY BLOGS AND YOURS!!!!! :P βʮɠ 20:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) No, I've been looking at my talk page. :) I just haven't been responding. :P Were would I do that? :) Drewlzoo (™®©) (My Sweet Talk Page) 12:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) VOTING!! We should vote on this page, I guess. Just post your favorite Article & Fact, I'll post mine, and we'll agree which is better (If that doesn't work, I automatically win. JK.) If I get the chance, then I will. I've been REALLY busy. :( Drewlzoo (™®©) (My Sweet Talk Page) 11:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It's OK if your busy. Hey, I'm busy too.You can have a break, but I'll have to strip your payment. :P βʮɠ 21:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) WE GOT A NEW USER!!! :D Where are you??!! We've got 2 new users!And they're both fairly popular on brickipedia! βʮɠ- "I'm telling you, one day we'll all be stuck eating trash.If I don't endulge on pie now, I'll forget the delecacy!" 13:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) 3 new users!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! βʮɠ/ Talk/ 18:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) DREW1200! DREWLZOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE GOT YET ANOTHER MEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!WE NEED YOU TO BE HERE!!!!!!! :P βʮɠ/ Talk/ 02:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't be all that active, I'll try to be, but it will be hard. :( Drewlzoo (™®©) My Sweet Talk Page) 20:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) PS I'm only one edit ahead of the LMB wiki on here! :P The LMB wiki has been mildly inactive (Other than me and LBMK10) for the past three days.... We've only got 2 members here as of now (We now have 6 or so).......... And lastly, for some reason, Brickepedia is in a current rage.It appears Lego Lord has been partially banned for 6 months, they are arguing over language, and awards........They're not very happy at all, and it seems a few users are taking refugee on my talkpage. :P 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 00:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) PS. The Favicon started working the day after you left last. ;) BTW, trying to catch up on the LMB wiki? :P Your THERE. :P 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 00:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe more are still joining! 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 02:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ur welcome, Drew. TTYL, busy on another wiki right now...... 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 20:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Frankly I do not care whether you like my username or not. I simply came here to ask that you resize your emoticons so that you don't slow the servers. If you would like to know why my username is as such, please read w:c:bleach:Sosuke Aizen to understand.-- Yes it has. =D LEGO Battles: Ninjago and a few more. =P 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) HELP JAMMERS ON DREW ONLY! Hi This is V8fan12 I have something to admit I was CheatCodes is Cool You blocked my IP address now I cannot edit or chat on LMB Wiki Please unban Im sorry :( V8fan12 22:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) JAMMERS OFF Sure, why not? I'll try and see if I can get Jim on board for the possible contest in the event I next see him. – Bug · (talk • ) - Enter the ! 13:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you try and fix the wiki's header? Some reason it is stretched out even though the one I reverted it to wasn't. – Bug · (talk • ) - Enter the ! 16:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC)